


To have a dream is to be cursed

by Rottenfawn



Series: pretty lies. [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: Dreams weren't made for hell, and hell wasn't made for dreaming. It was only the place for nightmares.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: pretty lies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	To have a dream is to be cursed

Valentino hated nothing more than people who refused to stop dreaming.  
Life wasn't a playground, and he had been made aware of that at a very young age. Dreams would get shattered mercilessly, and if you only dare to show a particular fondness towards something, it got destroyed in the process.  
Like everyone else who wanted to survive, he pushed his silly fantasies and awfully persistent wishes into the back of his mind to focus on what really mattered: wealth and power.

His sugar babies didn't have a dream, or if they had them, they made sure not to talk about them in front of the Overlord.  
Dreams weren't made for hell, and hell wasn't made for dreaming. It was only the place for nightmares.  
It was an unspoken knowledge, a common standpoint everyone seemed to share except his newest addition and previous treasure with a personality too stubborn and wild for his on good.

The moth could practically smell the daddy issues his Angel was carrying around, crawling through his chest and weighing his graceful figure down.  
During the first time they spend together, the spider quickly attached himself to the taller demon, feasting himself on every pretty lie that came out of his mouth.  
“One day, I dream of becoming a star.” Valentine had raised a brow at that, grin sharp and calculating as he thought about it. He could already see his precious treasure on glowing billboards, seducing many paying customers to come around and take a look.  
“I think we could make that happen, baby.” He had promised him, dark voice coated in sugar to hide the dark undertone. It worked.

“Really? You think my dream could come true?” Hopeful eyes looked up at him, and the Overlord couldn’t help but admire them for a moment. They were still filled with an innocence that should have been gone by now. It was fascinating. “Of course! You're a born star, Angel! Just leave it to daddy, and you never had to dream again.” He purred as the younger one leaned into his sharp claw, and for a second, Valentino felt the unfamiliar emotion of care going through his body. It was nauseating, and he forced it down, numbing his own dream to find someone who could endure and maybe even love his toxic self.

It was time to show Angel that dreams were an illusion, a beautiful lie, and who could do it better than someone who knew the curse of having a dream?


End file.
